RST VS ZSK 100 YEARS AFTER-The wedding of Hikari and Kagura
by PINKCAT 678
Summary: Inspired by Hana yori Dango the movie final. 100 years after both kyoryugers and toqgers saved the earth the toqgers are graduated and grown up but still have their imagination and Hikari and Kagura are getting married but when they counter Ghaos they meet the great grandchildren of the kyoryugers
1. Chapter 1

' _100 years ago a group of kids Right_ _Suzuki,_ _Haru Tokashiki nicknamed Tokatti, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura and Kagura Izumi. 5 children with the power of imagination and the help with a former Shadow Monster Zaram now named Akira Nijino by Hikari, Kagura, Mio and Tokatti. And they have defeated the shadow line and here is where their story continues'_

 **At a house near a train station inside on a window shelf there was a picture of the toqgers and kyoryugers. The people living in the house were Hikari and Kagura**

"Hey Kagura! Time to wake up. I want to take you out on a last date as boyfriend and girlfriend"yelled Hikari

"5 more mintues"said Kagura who's still asleep in bed

 **Hikari walked up to the bed room and saw Kagura asleep**

"SHADOW KAIJIN"yelled Hikari which woke up Kagura

"Hikari! You meanie! You scared me!"yelled Kagura

"Sorry but that's cute a 22 year old calling her fiancé 'meanie' you're not 10 anymore Kagura"said Hikari

"I know just give 5 minutes to get ready"said Kagura

"Fine"said Hikari

 **After Kagura got dressed they went out and they saw the secret base**

"Hikari look over there"said Kagura

"Ah our secret base when we were children"said Hikari

"I'm surprised the roots hasn't died. My parents told that"said Kagura

"We've been taking care of it. Right?"asked Hikari

"Yeah."agreed Kagura

"Aw so cute"said Hoshigallon

"eh?"asked Hikari and Kagura

 **They turned around and saw Hoshigaron the jealousy Knight**

"AW such sweet memories I want them I'm so jealous"said Hoshigaron

"What is that?!"asked Kagura

"Don't know" replied Hikari

 **Before Hoshigaron could she got shot which caused her to turn around to see that Icchan and Uppy followed her**

"Finally found ya Hoshigaron"said Icchan

"Why you!"yelled Hoshigaron

"Hikari they look like"said Kagura

"Yeah Ian and Kyoryu Gold"said Hikari

"Uppy _lets dance_ " said Icchan

" _OK_ Icchan"said Uppy

"Don't bother I'm going now"said Hoshigaron

 **She went back to whats left of the Frozen Castle**

"Wait!"yelled Icchan "ahh she can't let us kill her cant she? Whenever we're about to fight her she runs away"said Icchan

"Yeah anyway lets help them"said Uppy

 **Icchan and Uppy ran to Hikari and Kagura**

"Are you ok?"asked Icchan

"Who are you?!"asked Hikari

"I'm Icchan"said Icchan

"And I'm Uppy"said Uppy "Who are you?"he asked

"I'm Hikari"said Hikari

"I'm Kagura, Hikari's fiancé"said Kagura

"You two are getting married? Congrats"said Icchan

 **Uppy was too busy looking at his mirror**

"Thanks. But who was that kaijin? And why did you keep calling it her when it sounded like a male?"asked Hikari

"Because the soul is female but the body is male"said Icchan

"weird"said Kagura

"we need to see whoever's in charge"said Hikari

" _OK_ just follow us."said Icchan

 **He nudged Uppy to stop him from looking at mirror and they went to find a kyoryu grate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**They found a kyoryu grate but Hikari and Kagura were confused**

"How is finding a grate leading us to see whoever is incharge"asked Hikari

"Just wait and see"said Icchan

 **They teleported into the spirit base**

"WOW! It's so big!"said Kagura

"Yeah but where are we"asked Hikari

 **A girl with a bob hair cut and wearing the same clothes as Icchan and Uppy but her jacket is pink**

"Inside Bragias"said Ami-nessan

"Bragias?"asked Kagura

"Yeah it's our secret base but if you're looking for our Wise God we have a wise god in training"said Ami-nessan

"Oh sorry we may have come at a bad time"said Hikari

"Yeah the worst day ever we're getting married and there are creepy scary monsters around"said Kagura

"WOW! I know we haven't met yet but congrats I'm Ami-nessan"said Ami-Nessan

"Kagura and that's Hikari"said Kagura

"Her boyfriend seems to be stupid"said Uppy

"What?! Ami-san I want to leave"said Hikari

"Ok."said Ami-nessan

 **She teleported Hikari out of the spirit base**

"Hikari"said Kagura as she ran to where Hikari was standing

"Why did you say that?"asked Kagura looking at Uppy

 **Ami-neesan teleported Kagura out of the spirit base leaving Uppy confused. Kagura saw Hikari at a bridge and ran to him**

"Hikari are you ok?"asked Kagura

"Yeah what Uppy said didn't offend me but I'm wondering why he said that."said Hikari

"Sorry I'm 22 but I still act like i'm 10. I'm not ready for this"said Kagura

"You are who you are. No one's ready for the future but I know we can do it together"said Hikari

"Yeah. Ah that reminds me. When we were kids and we had to say what our dreams were you didn't tell yours so what is your dream?"asked Kagura

"My dream…..huh my dream has…..um"said Hikari

 **Before Hikari could say what his dream is an explosion came**

"Kagura!"Yelled Hikari while getting both him and her out of the way

"What was that"asked Hikari

 **They saw Ghaos**

"Scary! I don't like it I'm scared"said Kagura

"Kagura can you be brave enough to fight even if you're scared you're strong"said Hikari

"Yeah."said Kagura

 **Hikari open his bag to reveal the TOQ changer and the green and pink ressha. They put the TOQ changers on their wrists**

"TOQ CHANGE!"yelled Hikari and Kagura

 **They transformed into ToQ 4# and ToQ 5#**

"Let's go"Said Hikari

"Ok"said Kagura

 **They began to fight Ghaos but then the future kyoryugers came**

"Who are they?"asked Dai-kun

"Dunno but we need to help them"said Ami-nessan

"DON'T! We know you can handle him but Kagura and I need to become strong"said Hikari

"Kagura…?"asked Ami-neesan

"could they be the engaged couple that me, Ami and Uppy met?"asked Icchan

 **Ghaos became bored and went to the frozen castle and Hikari and Kagura demorphed and saw the Kyoryugers looking shocked**


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys are a sentai?"asked Soujiro

"well no not anymore. We used to be"said Hikari "we need to find the others"said Hikari to Kagura

"Yeah I'll try to find Mio-chan"said Kagura

"Can we help"asked Dai-kun

"no sorry"said Hikari

 **Hikari and Kagura left to find the others.**

"Alright lets help them"said Icchan

"But Hikari said 'no'"said Ami-nessan

"But what if they cant them?"asked Dai-kun

"you make a good point Dai-kun"said Ami-nessan

 **The kyoryugers spilt up and Ami-neesan met up with Kagura**

"Ami-chan what are you doing here?"asked Kagura

"I'm here to help ya Kagura-san"said Ami-nessan

"Kagura-san?"asked Kagura

"Yeah it's a nickname for ya Kagura-san"said Ami-nessan

"A nickname?"asked Kagura

"yeah anyway who are you looking for?"asked Ami-neesan

"My best friend Mio-chan"said Kagura

"Ah I see. Lets go"said Ami-nessan

"Why? She always drives up here"said Kagura

"Eh?"asked Ami-nessan

 **A police car drove up and Mio got out of the car**

"Kagura whats up?"asked Mio

"A scary monster is apparently after me and Hikari. Why?"asked Kagura

"I don't know but its properly due being a sentai"said Mio

"We need to find Dai-kun. I'm Ami-nessan"said Ami-nessan

"Mio"said Mio

 **They went to find Dai-kun and the others. While Hikari was going to find Tokatti he saw an old man practicing sword fighting, Hikari went up to him**

"Are you ok?"asked Hikari

"yeah I'm fine."said the man

 **The old man was revealed to be Souji**

"Hikari?"asked Souji

"Souji? How old are you?" asked Hikari

"116"Said Souji

" _If he's 116 how am I 25? I was 10 when we fought with him and his teammates. Does the rainbow line slow down ages? Maybe"_ Hikari thought


	4. Chapter 4

**At the frozen castle the Submission Knight Sneldo couldn't help but laugh at what both Gaos and Hoshigallon did**

"You both ran away I thought we were the deboss not the debrun"said Sneldo while laughing

"But it was those stupid kyoryugers! They tried to destroy me before I got any cute memories from some couple" said Hoshigallon

"Did the girl have a ponytail?" asked Gaos

"Yeah sir but why?" asked Hoshigallon

"We encountered the same people"said Gaos

 **Sneldo stopped laughing while hearing what Gaos said. Meanwhile Mio and Kagura met up with Hikari**

"Hey Mio"said Hikari

"Hey"said Mio

"Hikari are you ok?"asked Kagura

 **Hikari looked at Kagura and smiled**

"I'm fine Kagura don't worry"said Hikari

"Then why did you call us out here?" asked Mio

"Do you guys recognise that guy?"asked Hikari

"No why?"asked Kagura

"It's Souji and he's 116 years old"said Hikari

"Eh then how old should we be?"asked Kagura

"My guess 110 since Souji was 6 years older than us but we're in our 20's"said Hikari

 **Mio walked towards them**

"The Rainbow line slows down our ages. I just called Right I asked him to ask Lady if our ages are slowing down due to being in the rainbow line. No wonder the Conductor didn't die of old age huh. Oh and he said that he'll come soon after a snack"said Mio

"Ok we just need to find Tokatti and meet up with the future kyoryugers"said Hikari

"Roger" said Kagura

"Heh cute, let's go"said Hikari

 **They went to find Tokatti but Soujiro heard the conversation they had. Ami-nessan met up with him**

"Soujiro-kun! Are you ok?"asked Ami-nessan

"Ami-san. Why are you hear?"asked Soujiro

"Because we find the others Kagura-san and Hikari may need our help"said Ami-nessan

"ok"said Soujiro

 **The kyoryugers and to find the deboss knights but just then 4 people came running it was Tokatti, Mio, Hikari and Kagura**

Hikari, Kagura, Tokatti and Mio: ToQ change ha!

 **They transformed into the toqgers and began fighting, Kagura got blasted down by Hoshigallon and before she could defeat Kagura, Hikari protected her**

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ARENT YOU ZYUDEN SENTAI KYORYUGERS!?"yelled Hikari

 **The kyoryugers remembered meeting the young versions of their great grandparents**

"Yeah we are"said Dai-kun

"Brave in"said the kyoryugers

 **They began dancing but leaving the toqgers confused**

"Fire" the kyoryugers yelled

 **They transformed into the kyoryugers and began to help the toqgers but got defeated and demorped but then a harmonica could be heard**

"That tune"said Hikari

"Its Akira-kun"said Kagura

"Yeah she's right"said Tokatti

"Look!"yelled Mio while pointing towards Akira

 **They all looked a man who was wearing orange and was playing a harmonica but another man was walking next to the orange man**

"No way! That guy could he be"said Mio

 **The two men walked towards a lamppost to be revealed to b Akira and Right**

"This is our place to live"said Akira

"Good thing you stopped wanting to die"said Hikari

"Right…."said Mio

"Yeah that snack was yummy"said Right

"Idiot"said Mio

"Eh?"asked Right

"Nothing"said Mio

 **They got into a line ready to face the knights but they summon the Seasons Beatings. The toqgers and kyoryugers transformed and began fighting. The girls were fighting Debo Natsudamonne. Icchan,Hikari ,Soujiro ,Nobuta-san and Tokatti were fighting Debo Akidamonne. Uppy and Akria were fighting Debo Harudamonne. And Dai-kun and Right were fighting Debo Fuyudamonne and the heroes won. Gaos and the knights went back to the frozen castle.**

"We won!" said Dai-kun

"And I know how we can celebrate this"said Ami-nessan

 **Near an open place near a park it was filled with decorations for a wedding and Hikari saw Lukiro and Candila**

"Who are you guys?"asked Hikari

"I'm Candila I will be hosting your wedding!"said Candila

"hehehe I'm screwed" whispered Hikari

 **Everyone saw Kagura walking down the down line with Souji, Kagura then stood next to Hikari**

"Now I haven't gotten time to know you guys but I feel that their feeling are true for each other. Hikari do you want Kagura be your wife?"asked Candila

"I do"said Hikari

"Kagura do want Hikari be your husband?"asked Candila

"Yeah"said Kagura

"Now you may kiss"said Cnadila

 **Hikari and Kagura kissed and everyone began clapping. After the wedding Right smiled at Mio and she smiled back at him**

 **1 year later Hikari and Kagura were in their house**

"Hey Kagura when I was going to tell you what my dream was. I was going to tell ya it came true. I'm with you Kagura."said Hikari "What's yours?" asked Hikari

"Well I might be your second favourite person and you might mine"said Kagura

"What do you mean?"asked Hikari

 **Kagura placed her hand on her stomach**

"Just like you my dream came true"said Kagura

"No way!"said Hikari

 **He looked at her with delight and they both smiled and then hugged.**

 _ **THE END.**_


End file.
